Minas Aglar
History Minas Aglar was built by the Faithful Númenoreans in the year 3,324 of the Second Age, a few years after the founding of Gondor and Arnor. First, the Númenoreans built a mighty tower, a monument to Eru Ilúvitar, to the west of what is now Calembel across the Ciril River. After constructing the Tower, they built a wall around it, in a similar fashion as Orthanc and Isengard. It was successfully defended from multiple attacks from Mordor due to its strategic location and fortified walls. It is rumoured that after the Fall of Númenor the Faithful Númenoreans sailed west to recover the body of their 25th and final King. Some say that Minas Aglar houses a great tomb, the final resting place of Ar-Pharazôn. Minas Aglar continued to be a great city of trade and luxury for many years. However, it was only a few years before the Battle of Dagorlad that in the winter of the year 3,428 of the Second Age, an army of trolls, orcs, spiders, wargs, and the Nazgûl themselves besieged the city. They were able to cross the vast lands of Gondor undetected by the aid of the cover of night. Minas Aglar was besieged by Mordor, and its forces proved to be too much for the Gondorians of Lamedon. The Lord of Lamedon was slain by the Witch-King of Angmar, and with his death, Minas Aglar fell. Lamedon was defeated. The survivors of the attack fled through a secret passage into the White Mountains. All the survivors either went mad from their trauma or starved to death. With this tragedy, the history and existence of Minas Aglar were lost. Throughout the millennia, only the broken walls of the city and its mighty tower stood. After the death of Isildur in Gladden Fields, it was completely abandoned as Gondor began to fall into ruin and disrepair. It wasn't until the year 3,012 of the Third Age that Raedus of Gondor rediscovered this ancient monument and began to repair it. With this restoration, ancient records from the original city were found, such as the Akallabêth, the Ainulindalë, and the Valaquenta. The original documents were placed in the Archives Library of Gondor by Raedus. The City across the River --------------------------------------------------- Long ago in times of old, When Gondor was great and Men were bold, Across the mighty river Ciril, There lay a city bright and genteel. In its centre there stood a Tower, Great and beautiful and full of power. Splendid and high were its walls, White and grand were its halls. Men and Elves journeyed there To lay their eyes upon the city so fair. -------------------------------------------------- From afar came the Elven folk, So tall and so fair, To bestow a tree strong as oak And white as sun's glare. Its leaves were of gold Across branches so pure. A sight to behold, And friendship secure. Elves and Men, Allied as one, From prosperous times then Til after Strife had begun.'' -------------------------------------------------- Then there came the fateful day When Darkness came and took light away. The Tower fell, and its grandeur broke, '' The walls shattered, and slain were the folk'' That dwelt in Lamedon in this ancient story Their paradise was lost to history. And so ends the tale of the Tower of Glory. ------------------------------------------------- ''~ "City across the River," Unknown Author, Calembel, 1241 T.A.' Rebirth of the Tower of Glory Raedus son of Belthor rediscovered Minas Aglar while journeying across the realm of Men and began to renew it. He started by building a mighty bridge across the Kiril River to reach it. Next, he repaired the walls and Tower. He then turned it into a true city by adding houses, buildings, and other structures within the walls. It was at this time that it was given its name, Minas Aglar, which, in Sindarin, means Tower of Glory. It's name during the Second Age was unknown until the discovery of the Documents of Lamedon, which revealed its name to have been Alcarë Opelë. Building a city is too great a work for one man. It was on a bright, sunny day that Jerrek Carnelian, citizen of Calembel, walked across the river and stumbled upon Raedus hard at work. He offered to help him, and with that, a bond of friendship began between the two. Jerrek assisted in the renovations of the Tower of Minas Aglar, later named the Tower of Elendil after King Elendil II, more commonly known as Atanvarno, for his great deeds and uniting the Kingdoms of Arnor and Gondor. Jerrek also assisted in plotting out the city, as its original form was unrecognizable from the forces of rain and wind, as well as the growth of small forests within the city. For Jerrek's assistance, he was made Steward of Minas Aglar. New Lordship After Raedus son of Belthor passed away, Kevin of Gondor took over as the Lord of Lamedon. He continued Raedus' vision for Lamedon and Minas Aglar in taking the project under his responsibility. He continued where Raedus had left off. He maintained peace and brought many men into the province of Lamedon. Needless to say, Minas Aglar prospered under the new leadership of Kevin. Government Province: Capital City of Lamedon Lord: Raedus son of Belthor Steward: Jerrek Carnelian of Gondor Citizens * None Notable Buildings * Tower of Elendil II * Bridge of Minas Aglar * Library of Gondor * Memorial Cemetery of Gondor * Capitol of Lamedon Gallery 2015-10-14 12.03.53.png|The Bridge of Minas Agar Category:Men Category:Good Category:City Category:History __FORCETOC__